


【圆灿】내 꽃

by Flower_seven



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven
Summary: 晚安~
Kudos: 6





	【圆灿】내 꽃

参考服饰：2018.12，2019.01，2020.01. 现背，有微弱时间出入.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

从舞台上下来的时候，李灿已经浑身都被汗水湿透。热到快要失去体温平衡的当口，偏偏一个瘦削身影又凑到近前来。不用猜都知道是哪个哥哥——除了一定要无时不刻粘着人的猫之外，李灿想不到其他合适的人选。

见人没有反抗或是推开自己，全圆佑便伸手去勾李灿脖颈上细细的金色流苏吊饰，像一只被羽毛棒吸引了的慵懒猫咪那样。哪怕是经过了两首歌激烈的连跳，这哥还是一幅怡然自得的悠闲模样。微凉的体温附上自己胸口时，李灿下意识躲闪的样子就好像受惊的小兽。

不是不喜欢这样的身体触碰，而是等下还有舞台表演，等着换服装的李灿只想赶快擦汗，换好衣服。心里是这么想的，又不忍直接拒绝哥哥魅惑的眼神，李灿抬眼湿漉漉地盯着眼前的哥：“哥，我身上出了好多汗..”全圆佑只是轻轻眨了一下眼，没有说什么就转身离开。

太反常了！李灿在把麦克重新戴好，踏上舞台阶梯的时候才终于想起来刚才全圆佑的举动。要是换做平常，他肯定会撇撇嘴像个难过的孩子一样，可今天却没有什么表示就去找其他成员。李灿这么想着，结束时的合照都忘记站到人身旁。

坐在回宿舍的车上，李灿看着Woozi哥给自己发来的新曲主题开始发愁。“写一首表达纠缠的歌曲”。纠缠。李灿盯着手机屏幕仿佛要把这几个字看穿，而看到作曲家大人接下来发的几行字他更是扭紧眉头——“今天圆佑说想要和你一起作词，他已经在公司了”。他舔舔有些干燥的嘴唇。真是搞不懂这哥在玩什么。是欲擒故纵？还是欲拒还迎？李灿觉得不论怎样都要面对，毕竟抬头不见低头见，就连同屋的舍友有时也会问一句“你和圆佑哥到底是什么关系啊”。

刷卡输密码进入公司的时候好像没什么人了，一路上也只是碰到个位数的职员零零散散地走动。李灿一一问了好之后正巧碰见全圆佑拿着水杯从一间屋子里走出，大脑宕机的时候对方已经走到眼前，邀请自己一同作词：“我和知勋说借他隔壁的设备一用，灿也来帮忙看下吧。”

李灿迷迷糊糊地点了头。在这样狭小的空间里谁都会觉得很压抑，全圆佑的嗅觉被李灿身上散发的甜蜜素充斥着，他觉得如果李灿坐得再近一点的话他可能会毫不犹豫地扔下笔纸把对方抱到大腿上亲个不停，也许还会发生点什么意料之外的事情。可当他真的站起身走到埋头作词的李灿背后时，他的目光完全被歌词吸引了。

Flower这首歌李知勋给的定位是“纠缠”。李灿在来的路上就苦恼了好久，奈何没有多少灵感，戴上耳机听到demo的时候甚至连旋律韵脚都不能很好抓准。可坐到工作室，坐到全圆佑身旁的时候他突然被什么击中，飞速地在纸上写下

어둠에 숨은  
꽃잎가 피어서

全圆佑走到李灿的身后，隔开一段距离用笔尖指着第二句话：“灿，这个地方，用가시가会不会更好一点？”

“那哥，我也是你心中的刺吗？”

全圆佑呆在原地。他的鼻尖开始微微冒汗，眼镜片快要滑下鼻梁。是在问我吗？是在问我会不会先承认离不开对方吗？全圆佑觉得自己小看了这个弟弟自己三岁的人，还以为他会耐不住寂寞先自己一步作出反应。

“算了，我今天太累了，回宿舍睡一觉明天改完我再单独交给Woozi哥。”李灿把作词的纸随便一拢，站起身就要往外走，“哥也别太累了。”没能拿到全圆佑的回答，李灿本就不抱着对方会说什么的想法，毕竟全圆佑是队内出了名的心思难猜。两个人在互相试探，谁先跨过那条线谁就注定要成为对方的附属。

作词结束后录音也很快顺利进行。Flower的编舞则完全由李灿一人完成，他把自己泡在练习室，恨不得一天能有48个小时。有时李灿会叫上尹净汉帮忙录下视频，有时是和舍友夫胜宽一起练习，总之就是没再来找过全圆佑。第一次集体练习的时候全圆佑偷偷在镜子里和李灿对上视线，对方直勾勾地看过来。也可能是错觉，全圆佑只觉得李灿的嘴角在不经意间微微上扬，接下来就被对方热情满满的舞蹈教学填满。

没想到李灿在编舞中加上的互动元素选定了全圆佑。“圆佑哥，这里你要挡住我的眼睛，”李灿喊大家休息一会，喝水的间隙走到全圆佑身旁不远不近地倚靠在人肩侧，“慢慢夺取我的视野那样。哥很适合这种风格的吧。”说罢歪着脑袋不知道是有意还是无意，无辜的眼神和刚才的直击人心完全不同。

全圆佑觉得距离自己失败就只差一步之遥。他擦擦眼镜，站起身来面对李灿，练习室的灯光从他背后照射过来，投映出一片阴影在李灿身上。李灿微微仰头盯着这耐不住性子的哥哥：“哥很为难吗？”“…没有。”全圆佑感觉自己的眼皮跳了跳，“没有。是在找感觉。”李灿轻轻挑起嘴角，举着水瓶侧过头去咕咚咕咚地灌水。

从全圆佑的视角正巧能看到李灿上下滚动的喉结，他也默默吞咽一口空气，紧盯着人喝水的样子。他感觉自己再稍微向前进一步就能触碰到对方的嘴唇。直到尹净汉在一旁歪过头来把脸对准他，全圆佑才把影子从李灿身上移开。“啊，在想接下来的舞蹈动作。很苦恼呢…”全圆佑皱皱鼻子把眼镜挤上去，转身去拿水杯。“哦。我还以为你怎么了呢。”尹净汉眨眨眼，缩回到地板上打开手机，“Dino的编舞很不错啊。”

花这个元素在男性团体的表演中并不多见，年末舞台初次展现给观众们的时候收获了很大的反响。在后台休息的时候成员们已经看到推上粉丝们的狂呼。“圆佑欧巴的开场真的好绝啊！”“哇净汉的表情管理真的一绝了ㅠㅠㅠ” “明浩倒地的动作也像是在我的心上开了一枪啊…”“是我们灿的编舞噢！灿尼真的很棒！”“我们主唱胜宽呐~做得好！”“胜澈哩的Rap还是那么有力TT”

李灿滑了很久，看到这样一条韩语的评论：“阿尼…大家不觉得圆佑欧巴挡住灿欧巴眼睛的地方最有感觉吗…哇就好像‘我要把你吞下’一样…”他撅着嘴歪头看了很久这条评论，正巧全圆佑走过来挤在自己身旁。

反正都已经看到这条评论了，李灿索性也没关掉手机界面，伸出手心不在焉地玩着哥哥的衣服，从上到下，像是扫过吉他的弦一般一根一根滑过全圆佑的领口绑带。虽然一直低着头，目光却像虎狼一般盯着人的喉结。全圆佑被盯得发毛，本就燥热的躯体更加难耐，脑海中已经开始翻涌起了黄色。好巧不巧，那些画面的主人此时轻轻开口，酥软的少年音敲击在心口：“哥，现在我是你什么样的花啊？”

一想到之前在公司在练习室的言谈举止，全圆佑一颗心又吊了起来，今天这么主动地来问话更是让全圆佑一时不知道回应什么好。李灿到底是什么态度？反倒是自己先乱了阵脚，弟弟冷静如常。全圆佑只知道李灿对Flower这首歌，这个舞台的喜爱程度远超其余所有，他好像已经把自己看成了一朵艳丽的玫瑰花，一朵带刺的玫瑰花。

全圆佑闭上眼睛，深呼吸一口再把眼睛睁开，李灿已经跑去找going的摄像机了。全圆佑觉得自己心里的种子已经破土而出，不管这场游戏的结局会是如何，他已经忍无可忍，马上想要把对方揉碎在自己怀里了。

终于结束了所有的年末舞台，对于所有成员来说，新的一年，新的任务马上就要真正开始。13名成员商量好约在一家常去的饭店，选了足够隐蔽的位置，坚定地喊着不醉不归。事实上确实有那么几个人喝到酩酊，打电话叫经纪人来接的时候，车里的味道就好像存了几桶酒精一样。李灿本就是认为喝酒一定要喝到大醉才可以的那一派人，今天自然不例外地被别人迷迷糊糊搬上车。

回了宿舍之后，恍惚间李灿感觉自己被人推进了只有一张床的房间。其实李灿的醒酒能力还是不弱的，在意识到这不是自己的房间后，他几乎是立刻就把脑子晃清楚了。意识逐渐回到自己身体里之后，他睁开眼正好能看到再次推门进来的人。

李灿撑着上半身从床上坐起来，盯着不紧不慢脱掉卫衣的全圆佑。全圆佑没打算解释为什么自己一言不发就把李灿拐进崔胜澈的房间（事实上全圆佑只不过是把那个醉鬼丢在了客厅里自己的床上），也没打算告诉李灿自己接下来要做什么。李灿不至于不清醒到醉酒过后就对人言听计从，直接开口问出来：“哥，为什么把我带到你房间。”

全圆佑没有说话，径直走到李灿面前，弯下腰把自己的脸怼在人眼前。“你不是问在我心里你是什么样的花吗？”全圆佑用手背擦过李灿额头的虚汗，轻轻解开对方的衬衣扣子，“都已经在我心里了，还用在意是什么样子的吗？嗯？”

所以事情就这样发生，由全圆佑给出的一个侵略性很强的吻开始。聚会上全圆佑滴酒未沾，吃饭的时候也心猿意马地盯着自己想要的人看，趁着聚会结束对方喝大正巧把人拐到自己身边。嘴唇贴上去的时候全圆佑在想，怎么会有这么香甜的酒，后来才意识到根本不是什么酒香甜，反倒是身下的人如同酒心巧克力一般甜美诱人。

由于身高差的缘故，小孩要仰着脖抬着头才能迎合年长。全圆佑就好像濒临失水的旅人，紧咬着李灿的唇迟迟不肯松开，直到李灿终于觉得快要无法呼吸才用尖牙磨磨人下嘴唇。离开的时候全圆佑故意伸了舌头出来，舔过李灿口腔，似乎在暗示对方我要把你吃干抹净。一根不长不短的银丝牵连着四片唇瓣，全圆佑站在黑暗里迎着月光看见李灿被自己亲红的唇，从床头柜最下层摸出来一个安全套：“不想弄坏你。”

全圆佑没舍得让李灿给自己亲手套上，反正未来的路还很长，总有机会尝试其他的挑战。他轻轻把李灿推倒在床垫，看对方下落时惊讶又略带期待的表情。全圆佑觉得李灿最漂亮的地方是他的眉骨，于是亲吻也从这里开始，一路向下，路过唇角，滑过喉结，辗转在胸前。明明才刚开始，明明全圆佑还什么过分的举动都没做，李灿已经有些燥热难耐。

“…哥…”他的前胸已经被全圆佑的口水濡湿，令人很难不兴奋的低沉喘息混杂着色情的舔舐声在狭小的黑暗房间无限放大。李灿被舔弄得起了反应，腰部不由自主地离开柔软床铺向上微微拱起。这一动作看起来就好像是李灿自己主动投怀送抱，把坚实的胸脯送到全圆佑嘴边，等着人把自己生吞一样。

全圆佑就着李灿制造出来的空隙把手伸到人腰后紧紧揽住，另一只手去揉搓未被照顾到的乳头。“哈…”只是被这样玩弄着李灿就觉得不能够了，他歪过头去看窗外的月亮，牙齿在自己的手背啃咬。“灿，”全圆佑终于把头从白花花的胸前抬起来，一只手撩开人额前的刘海，“我来征求你的意见——你愿意继续下去吗？”

怎么都到了这一步还要摆出一副绅士形态？李灿恨不得整个人都醉死在全圆佑胯下，他用自己的下半身顶顶身上露出温柔神色的哥哥：“嗯。”“那，就请为我燃烧一次吧，灿啊。”全圆佑拽来一个枕头垫在食髓知味的李灿身下，颤抖着手抹去李灿眼角的泪。

全圆佑先在已经湿润的入口处磨磨蹭蹭，在得到身下人生理上的同意之后，他才慢慢地，慢慢地把东西塞进去。这个过程并不简单，哪怕两个人都做好了准备，只是把一个头放进去都让李灿难以遏制喉咙里的嘶声。肠液起到了一定的润滑作用，全圆佑在继续把物件更加深入的同时也在照顾着弟弟的情绪。弟弟的双手无处可抓，全圆佑就把他们一把合拢放在头顶；弟弟的双腿弯曲着举起来，全圆佑就偏过头去用脸蛋蹭蹭。东西进去一半之后李灿快要惊呼出声，全圆佑却停下来和人交换了一个唇舌相接的吻。

全圆佑抓着小孩纤细的脚腕，仿佛稍一用力就能轻易把人捏碎。他偏头去亲吻李灿凸出的脚踝骨，闭上眼静静感受皮下细微的生命活力，就像探险家在山巅亲吻迎风绽放的一朵花那样。被捉了敏感地位的人没有反抗，只能听得自己胸腔通通地回荡着声音。李灿吞了一口口水，颤巍巍地张开双唇，轻声问：“哥，你还在试探我吗？”

李灿没能得到答复，得到的却是全圆佑一把捞起自己的双腿，直起身来猛烈的撞击。碍于宿舍还有其他人在，李灿才没能尖叫出来，但他还是把那声快要出口的惊呼从嗓子眼挤了出来。被拉长了的呻吟声简直是催情剂，随着身体的一上一下在空气中波动，在全圆佑心头律动。“…哥我，我不行了…”李灿被冲撞了十几下之后就要投降，双手颤巍巍地环在全圆佑漂亮的脖颈，“呃…不行了啊哥…”

“你知道现在在我眼里你像什么吗？”全圆佑耸起肩膀蹭掉侧脸的汗，“你就像一只发情的小猫咪，勾着我不得不欺负你。”啊真是恶劣呢，做着这样激烈的运动居然还能组织起这么美丽的语句。李灿把头不停地向后仰，他已经看清楚床头（甚至不是全圆佑自己的床）的私人物品。喉结还被人含在嘴里，上下蠕动的舌头表面粗糙地摩擦着，让李灿的精神快要恍惚。

做到迷迷糊糊的时候，李灿还不忘断断续续地问出那句让全圆佑失了心智的话：“哥...我...我是你什么样的花？”全圆佑把头从胸前抬起，双手紧紧扣住对方的肩膀，用猛烈的顶撞回应了李灿，将对方所有的惊呼和暧昧全都一口吞下。是什么样的花不重要，只要你是我的花，永远是我的花就足以。

最后是李灿先达到了高潮，明明没有被全圆佑的手握住，却生生被人操射。少年人半透明乳白色的粘液几乎是喷射出来，蹭到李灿弯曲在全圆佑肩上的小腿上，也蹭到了全圆佑雕塑一样精致的侧脸。全圆佑只是斜眼瞥了一下脸上的白浊，身下的动作不减，呼吸声愈发急促沉重，才终于在一声低低的怒吼中如数释放。李灿也几乎累瘫软在全圆佑身下，刚刚还紧紧环绕脖颈的双臂啪嗒一声落在床上，微张着唇胸脯一上一下地起伏着，显然是累坏了。

全圆佑就着东西还插在李灿身体里的状态，伸手去撩开小孩湿漉漉凌乱地贴在额头上的碎发，一反常态地在人眼皮上方落下亲吻。李灿红了眼角，漂亮的嘴唇还在往外吐着热气，迷蒙的眼神缠绕在全圆佑身周。全圆佑突然盯着李灿笑了出来，再度俯身，在李灿耳畔用微弱的声音说：“我的花盛开了。”

\--END--

TMI：创作灵感是Flower里二位的舞蹈动作无疑了. 记得灿在毒的MV花絮里提到过自己的场景像是想要逃离却不得的场景，于是就想到啊让他在圆的怀里尽情燃烧一次吧.


End file.
